Bowser VS Blastoise
Description Mario vs. Pokémon! It's fire vs. water as two big, bulky turtles that start with a B fight to the death! BowserVSBlastoiseFA.jpeg|FingermanAwesomeness Bowser_vs_Blastoise.png|GamerTendo bowser_vs__blastoise_by_gokuvssuperman117-d88dw6y.png|Deviantart Blastoise_Bowser.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Beginning Wiz: Though turtles are usually portrayed as slow and dimwitted, these two have something to say about that. Boomstick: Like Bowser, King of the Koopas Wiz: And Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Bowser (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq_jS6o3OoY) Wiz: Love him or hate him, Bowser is easily the most recognizable video game villain in the world. Boomstick: And he's been through quite a lot over the years! Wiz: Though where he was born from is unknown, or how he got those Koopa Kids is also unknown as well. Boomstick: But basically, he's just some evil turtle who wanted to take over the Kingdom, so he turned the Toads into bricks and took Peach. Wait, I've been killing Toads this whole time! Wiz: Yes, I guess. Boomstick: Ah sweet!' Wiz: Boomstick, back on subject. Boomstick: Ok. Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has shown plenty of abilities over the years. His main and most famous being the ability to breathe fire. He can fire it in spurts, and if it hits ya... Boomstick: It's gonna hurt! Wiz: He can also continuously breathe it for about 20 seconds, as shown in the Smash Brothers games. Boomstick: He also possesses super strength, like being able to lift castles and trains crushing him! But how does he always lose to Mario? Wiz: Mario uses the environment around him to beat Bowser, considering how easy Bowser would pummel him in a straight fight. Boomstick: Oh ok. Wiz: Anyway, Bowser can also perform the Bowser Bomb, which is a ground pound, the Flying Slam, where he grabs his foe, spins them in air, and belly flops them into the ground. Boomstick: Bowser can also spin in his spiky shell for good defense, and you don't want to touch that spiky shell! Wiz: Another one of Bowser's moves is the Koopa Klaw, where he grabs his opponent and rapidly bites them 6 times before throwing them away. Boomstick: And you know we talked about Bowser's dark magic, well, he can use some of it to transform into his ultimate beast form, Giga Bowser! Wiz: Giga Bowser is basically a beefed up version of normal Bowser. However, there's a catch, Giga Bowser can only stay around for about 15 seconds. Boomstick: Oh, and if you manage to defeat all of that, he can become Dry Bowser. However, Dry Bowser is extremely fragile and can go down in a couple of hits. Wiz: Bowser has managed to make his own galaxy twice, kidnapped Peach more times than you've turned on the TV, took a punch from DK, a kick from Waluigi, and a slap from Daisy, and was knocked far, far away by Peach one time. Boomstick: However, Bowser is a dummy, often rushing at his foes other than strategizing. He also is very slow, and if he misses, he's left wide open. Wiz: But Bowser is a very deadly foe that you shouldn't try to cross paths with. Bowser: Hey, guess what, Mario! Breathe a sigh of relief, because it'll be your last! Know why?! Because this is finally the end! THE END OF YOU! Blastoise Wiz: Blastoise is a fully evolved turtle Pokemon and is a water type Boomstick: Blastoise has an extremely high defence when he can cower away in his shell which can deflect energy blasts Wiz: Blastoise has an average amount of Health but is pretty weak when he strikes foes not doing that much damage Boomstick: Blastoise has many types of attack , he can tackle enemies or smack the crap out of foes with Tail whip , he can also boost his already Op defence with Iron Defence Wiz: He can also barrel into foes with Rapid Spin knocking them down like a Bowling Ball and create an energy shield using Protect which guards against all attacks Boomstick: He can also bite foes and Smash their freakin' skulls with Skull bash , but he can also use his water cannons to launch many types of attack Wiz: He can blast enemies with Water gun confuse enemies with Water pulse, Hit enemies with Aqua Tail and slow enemies down with Bubbles that's right people he uses bubbles as a weapon Boomstick: What the heck that's just weird !! Wiz: Blastoise can also improve his attacks with Rain Dance a rain cloud that improves all water type attacks and with the Hydro Pump can blast volleys of water so powerful They can smash through steel Boomstick: Blastoise is effective against fire types but weak against Grass and electric types what the Heck There's a Grass type do they like chuck grass at people because that sounds pretty lame .. Wiz: And Blastoise high defence allows him a lot of protection against foes and his ability to cut through steel makes him pretty strong , But Blastoise has a lack of attacks he can use making him quite predictable and is extremely slow like a real turtle. Boomstick: But this is one deadly armed turtle you don't want to annoy Trust me !! Pre Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Turtle Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 Inside Bowser's castle the Koopa king was resting on his throne and thinking about his latest invasion plan when Bowser Jr came rushing into the room Bowser Jr : Daddy Help !, a Blue Turtle has broken into the castle and is attacking us help us please Aahh Bowser Jr is hit by a Rapid Spin and is shoved into a wall and knocked unconscious, Bowser stands up enraged and growls at Blastoise Bowser: How dare you enter my castle uninvited and hurt my son , You're gonna pay dearly for it Bub ! Blastoise stands steady ready to battle Fight!! (*Cues: Pokémon R/S/E Legendary Battle Remix*) Bowser charges at Blastoise and slashes him with his claws but Blastoise hits him with a Tail whip and knocks him back Bowser then shoots a bunch of fireballs at Blastoise who retreats into his shell and Bowser grabs his shell and chucks it several meters away Blastoise attempts to hit Bowser with the tail spin but he leaps over it and shoots some fireballs at Blastoise who shoots some water at the fireballs putting them out , Blastoise then leaps at Bowser and knocks him away with the skull bash Bowser then spins in his shell towards Blastoise and knocks him aside and performs the Koopa claw on Blastoise biting and slashing him and attempts to shoot another Fireball but Blastoise shoots water into his mouth extinguishing the fire Bowser spits out the water and attempts to slash Blastoise who blocks it with Protect and hits Bowser with the Water Pulse confusing him Bowser: Do you think a bit of water's going to stop me punk , well it isn't face my fury ! Bowser performs the Bowser bomb on Blastoise who takes the blow and bites Bowser's leg causing him great pain Bowser yells and uppercuts Blastoise causing him to fly away , Bowser attempts to perform the Flying Slam on Blastoise but he grabs him and throws him into the roof smashing the ceiling Bowser: You think you're tough your pathetic!! Blastoise Hits Bowser with the tail swipe and summons the rain cloud and performs the rain dance the rain increasing his power , and shoots Bowser with his water cannons who dodges most of his attacks but is hit by two off them and knocked to the ground Standing back up Bowser charges at Blastoise but is hit by the hydro pump and slammed through a wall Bowser walks back in and Transformes into Giga Bowser and hits Blastoise several times , Blastoise shoots the Hydro Pump at Bowser flooding the room but has no effect on him Giga bowser stamps the floor causing a tidal wave and knocking Blastoise back Giga Bowser walks over to Blastoise and mutters two words Bowser: Show time ! Bowser then stamps on Blastoise shell killing him as the wave washes Blastoise's battered and crushed corpse away Bowser transformes back to normal and carries Bowser Jr knocked out body into the distance K.O!! Shrek-it Ralph Bowser is walking through a forest on his way to kidnap Peach, and suddenly hears a loud roar. Bowser: Huh? (*Cues: Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Dark Bowser Battle Theme*) Blastoise comes out and roars at Bowser, thinking he is a Pokémon. Bowser: You wanna fight, eh? Well, bring it on! FIGHT! Blastoise immediately uses Hydro Pump and fires water out of his cannons. Bowser spins in his shell and reflects the water away. Bowser then shoots a fireball at Blastoise, knocking the gigantic turtle back. Bowser then punches the Shellfish Pokémon in the face, and uses Koopa Klaw, biting and slashing Blastoise, before he throws him into the tree. Bowser: You're weak, punk! Bowser then prepares to hit Blastoise, but Blastoise uses Skull Bash, knocking the Koopa King back. Bowser: You'll pay for that! Bowser and Blastoise started spinning in their shells and the shells kept bashing each other as they span around. Blastoise's shell proved superior and knocked Bowser far back. Bowser roared and grabbed Blastoise's shell and chucked it into a tree. Bowser: Had enough? Blastoise gets up and uses Rain Dance, increasing his strength. Blastoise then uses Hydro Pump, but Bowser dodges and shoots a fireball at Blastoise. Blastoise counters it with a water attack, and hits Bowser with tail swipe. Bowser falls down, but gets up and pounces on Blastoise. The Koopa King rapidly scratches Blastoise with his claws and breathes fire on his face. Blastoise uses Shell Spin to get Bowser off him. Bowser: You just won't quit, will you? Blastoise: Blastoise! Blastoise then runs at Bowser and attempts to punch him, but Bowser dodges and grabs Blastoise. Bowser then performs the Flying Slam, damaging Blastoise's shell. Blastoise falls down and struggles to get up, so Bowser kicks Blastoise's shell into a lake, where it looks like he drowns. Bowser: Good riddance. Bowser starts to walk away, but then he sees Blastoise come out from the water and uses Hydro Pump, which accidently gets water into Bowser's mouth. Bowser starts to be unable to breath, until he uses some dark magic and... Blastoise: Blastoise! Bowser becomes Giga Bowser! Giga Bowser roars at Blastoise and uses the Bowser Bomb, which squishes Blastoise. Giga Bowser: You're finished! Giga Bowser then grabs Blastoise and rips him in half in rage. Blood spills everywhere as Giga Bowser turns back to normal. Bowser: Mwahaha! Did you really think you could beat me! Bowser then continues his trek to Peach's castle as Goombas dine on Blastoise's dead body. KO! Conclusion Bigthecat10 (*Cues: Super Mario 64 - Koopas' Road*) Boomstick: Dang Bowser's so Darn Brutal ! Wiz: Although Both were extremely skilled fighters and their high defence countered each others blows Bowser takes this win for many reasons Boomstick: Bowser was just that much more durable and had more options to fall back on when his fire was put out while Blastoise's lack of options makes him fairly Predictable Wiz: Blastoise is also really slow and couldn't counter Giga Bowser's attacks even with his durable shell . Boomstick: Blastoise is also fairly weak being nowhere near as strong as combatants like Mewtwo or Charizard while Bowser takes on Opponents like Mario and Luigi all the time Wiz: Bowser's experience and better fighting skill were all that he needed to take down Blastoise Boomstick: Looks like Blastoise just got washed away Wiz: The Winner is Bowser Shrek-it Ralph (*Cues: Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Koopa's Road*) Boomstick: What a fight! Wiz: Although both turtles were extremely skilled fighters and Blastoise's water abilities could counter Bowser's fire abilities, there are several reasons why the Koopa King took this. Boomstick: For one, Blastoise had no way to put Bowser down for good! Bowser's proven time and time again that he is very durable! He can take hits from Mario and Luigi both and was once squished by his own castle...and was perfectly fine! Wiz: Also, Blastoise didn't have as much experience as Bowser did in combat. Bowser easily had more options up his sleeve, while Blastoise was forced to use moves he's comfortable using. Boomstick: Also, Blastoise had no way to counter Giga Bowser, considering how he's 10 times bigger than him! Wiz: Even though Bowser's fire abilities could be countered, his strength, speed, endurance and intelligence were enough to take down Blastoise. Boomstick: Looks like Blastoise was just watered down! Wiz: The winner is Bowser Advantages and Disadvantages Bowser - Winner *+Stronger *+Smarter *+Faster *+More options to choose from *+Giga Bowser far outclassed Blastoise *+More durable *+Better fighter *+Close range and far range advantage *-Fire could be countered by Blastoise's water abilities Blastoise - Loser *+Water could counter Bowser's fire abilities *-Extremely outclassed by Giga Bowser *-Slower *-Dumber *-Struggled to put Bowser down *-Shell was weaker than Bowser's shell *-Less durable *-Less experience *-Overall, outclassed in almost everything How many stars would you rate this battle (Bowser VS Blastoise)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles